


never-ending love

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Reconciliation, Tears, The angst is light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: sometimes a fight isn't the end
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 51





	never-ending love

Mark and Jeno were both breathing heavily as they stared at each other. They had just been yelling at each other and fighting. 

That’s all they seemed to be doing anymore, was fight with each other. About what to eat for dinner. What to watch for T.V. Who they were each hanging out with. They were just always arguing and Mark was so tired of it. 

Sighing, Mark turned to walk away, he needed a breather. He needed to leave the apartment before he said something that he didn’t mean. 

“Where the hell are you going?” Jeno asked accusingly. 

“Out. Jen. I’m going out so we don’t fight anymore.” Mark was so exhausted. 

“Oh. Where are you going?” Mark heard the shift in Jeno’s voice where he realized that Mark was leaving. Not just the room. But the apartment. 

“I don’t know. Maybe Hyuck and Renjun’s? Maybe somewhere else.” Mark was putting his shoes on at this point. 

“Just— just stay safe ba-Mark. Stay safe Mark.” Jeno was scared. But he didn’t want to show it. If Mark needed to leave for a moment then Jeno wasn’t going to hold him back. 

Mark choked down the sob that threatened to come out when Jeno didn’t call him baby. Jeno barely ever called him Mark, but things change apparently. 

“I will Jen. I’ll be safe. You too, okay?” Mark needed to get out and he needed to get out now. 

“Ye-yeah. I will.” Jeno was terrified, he was absolutely fucking terrified. The love of his life was about to walk out of their apartment and he was just going to let it happen because it’s what Mark wanted. 

Mark nodded once before walking out the door. Jeno waited to hear the door shut all the way and hear Mark walk away from the front door slightly before he collapsed where he was standing and started to sob uncontrollably. 

It was while he was crying that he realized that Mark didn’t say bye or look at him before he left. 

—

Mark was crying while walking down the street. He was exhausted and all he could do was cry. He just wanted to be with Jeno. But he couldn’t be with Jeno. Not right now at least. The last thing that Mark wanted to happen is a break-up. So the best thing that he could do was remove himself from the situation and let them both relax and calm down. 

Mark’s phone started to ring, he pulled it out of his pocket to see his younger brother calling him. He quickly cleared his throat before answering.

“Hyuck?” 

“Hyung! Are you on your way over yet? I want to start the movie!” Donghyuck said excitedly into his older brother's ear. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m on my way Hyuck. I’ll be there soon.” Mark flinched at the scratchiness of his voice knowing that Donghyuck was going to notice. 

“Mark, have you been crying?” Donghyuck’s tone changed to something more gentle. 

Mark sighed because there was no use in lying, “Yeah Duckie I have been crying.”

Mark heard Donghyuck make a pained noise, “Okay Hyung hurry up because now Renjun and I are going to hug the living daylights out of you!”

Mark chuckled at his younger brother's antics. “Thanks, boys. I’ll be there as quickly as I can be.” 

Mark hung up before he realized that he was going to be hanging out with people and Jeno wasn’t going to call anyone. Because that’s just how Jeno was. Mark sighed before dialing a number that was very familiar to him. 

“Hyung! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Jaemin’s cheery voice answered the call. 

“Minnie, Jeno and I got into another fight. I’m going to go to my brother's. You know how Jeno is. He won’t call anyone. Can you please go over there?” Mark said quickly. He really wished that he could be the one to comfort his boyfriend but he couldn’t. Not right now. 

Jaemin sighed, “Thank you for telling me Mark Hyung. I’ll go over there now and take care of him. Don’t be gone for too long. Okay?”

Mark let out an airy laugh at that, “I won’t Min. Thanks for being a good friend.”

“Always. Now go cool off. I’ll take care of your boyfriend.”

Mark had made it to his brother's apartment building by the time he had hung up the call with Jaemin. Mark made the slow climb to where his brother and boyfriend lived. Mark brought his fist up to the door and did a small knock. 

The door opened almost instantly and he was pulled in for a hug by Renjun. 

“Hi Junnie,” Mark said when Renjun pulled away so that he could take off his shoes. 

“Hi Hyung. Hyuckie told me that you were crying. What’s up?” Renjun asked even though he knew. They all knew. The fights were becoming more frequent and it was stressing everyone out. 

“Jen and I—“ Mark trailed off when he started to feel himself tear up again. 

“Oh Hyung,” Donghyuck said while coming towards Mark with his arms open. Mark instantly sagged against his brother and began to cry harder. He just let the tears fall. 

Donghyuck and Renjun had moved him to the couch at some point. He was still sobbing into his brother's chest when he heard Renjun’s phone go off. 

“It’s Jaemin,” he said while walking away to take the call. That instantly sobered Mark up slightly. It’s way to early for Jaemin to be calling and asking if they could bring Mark home. 

Something was wrong with Jeno. Something was wrong and he wasn’t there. 

“Junnie— what’s wrong? Why did Jaemin call you? Is something wrong with Jeno?” Mark said sitting up and batting away Hyuck’s hands from his hair. 

Renjun had gotten noticeably paler throughout his conversation with Jaemin, he looked sick when he walked back into the living room. 

“Hyung take a deep breath,” Donghyuck was trying to calm his older brother down, even just a little so his mindset could be clearer. 

“Not now Donghyuck, Renjun why did Jaemin call you?” Mark was almost pleading now. 

“Hyung. Jeno wasn’t in the apartment when Jaemin got there. And Jeno isn’t picking up his calls.” Renjun said quietly. Trying to give the news to him softly. 

Mark stood up abruptly at that, “Jen’s gone? He’s not in the apartment. He said he would be safe…” Mark trailed off while walking to the door to get his shoes on. 

“Mark slow down, we’re coming with you!” Donghyuck shouted from behind him but Mark’s head was starting to go into tunnel vision of just: Jeno, Jeno, Jeno, Jeno.

“Hurry up you two!” Mark was inpatient. He needed to find his boyfriend and just hold him. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, let's go,” Renjun said while walking towards the door with a very fake smile. 

“Let’s go find your boy,” Donghyuck said while throwing his arm over Mark’s shoulders. 

—

Jeno was sitting at the park bench just staring out across the lake with a blank expression. He was so scared. He was so numb. He was so tired. He just wanted Mark. 

Oh gosh, he wanted Mark so damn bad.

He couldn’t just be in their apartment without him, it didn’t seem right. Which is why he ran. He just ran and ran and ran. And it brought him here. A random park that he and Mark once had a picnic at. 

His head was just full of Mark and it made him sadder. He didn’t know the status of their relationship anymore and it terrified him to the point of running away. 

He’s such a coward. 

His phone buzzed again, thinking it would be Jaemin he picked it up to decline the call. He was shocked when the contact name said: Baby💙. 

That was Mark. Holy shit that was Mark. 

Jeno scrambled to answer the phone, “Baby?” he questioned quite scared. 

He heard a sob of relief come through the phone, “Jeno? Love? Are you okay?!” He could hear the fear in Mark’s voice as he was speaking. 

Jeno smiled softly, “I’m okay, baby. I just needed to get out of the house.”

“Holy shit love I understand that, but you have to tell someone. I thought you had left.” Mark said in a broken voice that made Jeno’s heart clench. 

“Oh baby. I would never leave you.” Jeno said starting to cry again. 

Mark thought he had left him. Just left. Jeno would never leave Mark Lee. Not even if he was paid to do so. 

“Jen, where are you? Please. I need to see you.” Mark was pleading now. Mark needed to see with his own two eyes that the love of his life was safe. 

“Mark. We needed a breather—“

“Jeno, fuck the breather! Where are you?” Mark was frantic at this point just running around aimlessly. 

“Mark, we just got done with a fight. We need to cool off.” Jeno was trying to be the voice of reason. He really was. He knew that him and Mark needed to be apart just for a little bit longer. It was really fucking hard though with Mark pleading on the other end of the line. 

“Jeno,” Mark’s voice broke as he started to sob. “Jeno. Please. Let me see you.” Mark was going to go insane. 

Jeno sighed, “I’m at that one park with the lake. The one where we went out on a picnic but then got rained on.” Jeno needed to see Mark too. Mark crying was not something that happened often but when it did Jeno helped him. Jeno always helped him. 

“I’m five minutes away, Jeno do you hear me? I’m just five minutes away! Please don’t move.” Mark said quickly. 

Jeno barely got a chance to say goodbye before Mark had hung up. Jeno was just looking at his phone and seeing the phone’s wallpaper was his boyfriend, it caused him to tear up again. 

Jeno heard footsteps quickly approaching him, he looked up to see Mark running at him. Jeno quickly stood just in time for Mark to collide with him. 

Mark instantly wrapped Jeno up in a hug. He was just holding tight to his boyfriend. Mark pulled back from Jeno so that he could kiss him. 

“Lee Jeno I love you and that was the scariest fucking experience of my life.” Mark sobbed out into Jeno’s neck. 

Jeno was hugging Mark back just as tightly and was crying just as hard, “Mark Lee, I love you too. But something is wrong with us. Why do we always fight?” 

Mark pulled away from Jeno with a fierce look in his eye, “Jen, listen to me. Nothing, nothing, is wrong with us. You are the love of my life. And we will talk about what is going on tomorrow. But for right now please let me hold you.” 

Jeno quickly nodded while collecting his sobbing boyfriend into his arms. The two just held onto each other and cried. Knowing that it wasn’t a perfect relationship, but that they were perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jenobby__


End file.
